An Ex-Special Halloween
by AzureFraust
Summary: All Sakura wanted to do was go Party with her Friends Halloween Night. But No, she was Forced to stay Home, and thus Her Night became Dull and Boring. That is...until her Ex-Boyfriend came back to Haunt Her! SakuraXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone !**

**It's my first AU Naruto fanfic So I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's dedicated to SasuSaku, one of my favourite couples in let me warn you guys the charcaters will be a little OOC.**

**I've been reading countless fanfiction and suddenly inspiration struck me and I came across this great idea.**

**It's actually a Halloween fic.**

**So without further ado Here we go!**

**~Present Time~**

**Third Person's** **Pov**

"Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?" Sakura cringed as she kept her eye on the heated tea kettle, dowsing many sweat-drops in the process.

"Is my tea ready yet?" Sasuke ordered from the living room, Sakura gritted her teeth as she dug her nails into the skirt of her Maid's outfit.

"Almost. Done." She bitterly said through smiling teeth, her eyes blazing.

Halloween Nights by far suck!

'Especially when you have to serve your ex-boyfriend!'  
Sakura curled her fist into tight little balls as she poured the tea into two cups, preparing them before walking out to the living room.

How the hell did this all happen anyway?!

**Flashback**

_-A Couple Hours Ago-_

"Trick-or-Treat!" A few excited children sang as Sakura opened her door. The seventeen year-old smiled as she looked at the different types of ghost costumes in front of her.

"My, my!" She mock-gasped, "What scary costumes!" She sweetly said as she handed each and every one of them a small piece of candy.

"Hey!" A girl wearing Belle's costume whined as she flailed her wand in Sakura's face, who sweat-dropped. About a dozen of kids came to her house in the past hour, 'what scary costumes!' seemed to just come automatically out of her mouth by now...

"O-Of course, four scary costumes to protect the beautiful princess!" She quickly covered as the small girl smiled giddily, snagging an extra piece of candy.

"Thank you!" All five cried as they hurried of her porch, running quickly to the house next door.

"Be careful!" Sakura called out as the "ghost" tripped on his white bed sheet. After the children where off her property and that no others seemed to be heading her way, she closed the door behind her as she re-entered her home.

Once the door was shut behind her, the said pinkette moaned as she pressed her back against the door, sliding all the way down to the floor.

Why does her mother leave her all alone at the house all night!? She could've been at parties!

Like a normal seventeen year old!

-Agonizing Flashback-

"W-What do you mean I have to stay home tonight?!"Sakura cried down the stairs to her mother, who was already on her way out the door.

"Dear, there are some plans I made that can't be broken; besides, you need to watch the house for tonight! For the trick or treaters, and to keep an eye out for vandals!" Mebuki simply said as vein marks began to develop ontop of her daughter's head.

"But I had plans too! Do you know how many parties I planned on going too?! I have my costume and everything!"

"Well, that's too bad darling. Ta-ta!" Mebuki waved as shut the door behind her, leaving Sakura fuming there in her wake.

Her mother knew that Sakura was never one to disobey her mother, no matter what. Sure, she could leave the home with all the lights so no trick or treaters will come. And sure, she could just go to her parties with no worries at all.

Sure, but there was one problem.

Sakura wailed as she fell to her knees, pounding at the ground.

"I'm a good girl who always listens no matter what, AND SHE KNOWS IT!" She cried out in frustration.

"DAMNIT!"

Sakura pouted with this thought as she fiddled with the ruffling of her Maid costume. She thought maybe, just maybe, dressing up for the night in the costume she was supposed to wear might lift up her spirits for the holiday. If she dressed up, perhaps she wouldn't be so bored the whole night.

Apparently, that wasn't working.

She sighed as she lifted herself off the floor and re-adjusted her costume so that the skirt was poofed, and all her bows were tied.

Yup, everything was in order.

Pulling up her knee socks in the process, Sakura hopped back to her living room where she plopped back onto her sofa, ungracefully, flipping her TV on.

"Maybe I should just watch a horror movie?" She thought aloud to herself as there was nothing satisfying on the TV for her. "Maybe I could-" She thought with high-hopes as she pulled at her cell-phone, her friends' numbers already dialed.

DING-DONG!

"-give more candy to little kids" Sakura sighed as she put her phone down and headed towards the door, taking the bowl of candy off her coffee table and bringing it with her.

Putting on a fake smile, Sakura opened the door and greeted the children. "How may I serve you?" She said as she held out her bowl of candy to the little kids.

Ironic how she said this with her maid outfit on.

'Oh well, it's Halloween. Have fun with it' Sakura told herself this.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The children responded, Sakura's inner-self rolled her eyes as she did the exact same thing. Greet children, give candy, comment on costumes, wave good-bye, lather, rinse, repeat, and so on and so on.

Once the little kids were gone, Sakura closed the door behind her once more. She looked at the clock by the entrance, 8pm.

That wasn't even a DENT in the trick-or-treating schedule that her neighborhood sent out!

'Ugh, who lets trick-or-treating go until midnight?!' Sakura scowled as she slammed the bowl of candy down, and headed towards her living room once more.

"I don't think I can take this..." She sulked as she sank into her sofa, yawning.

It was gonna be a long night...

**8:15pm**

"Trick or Treat!"

"You rang?" Sakura perkily answered as she opened her door with candy, perfectly hiding her scowl.

**8:30pm**

"Yes master?" Sakura answered as she opened the door, popping her left foot a little bit in the air.

**8:52pm**

"Trick or Treat!

**9:00pm**

"Hello ~!" Sakura greeted with candy in her open arms to a small could feel her brain cells dying every second.

**9:01pm**

"Trick orTreat-"

"You were just here!" Sakura yelled, annoyed, as the same boy came with a different mask on.

**9:02pm**

"You're not getting anymore candy! SO LET GO OF MY LEG!"Sakura screamed as the boy clung to her desperately.

**9:08pm**

"O-Oh, so you're t-twins?" Sakura sweat-dropped as the boy previously came back for his other brother, whom was still latched to Sakura's leg.

**9:09m**

"OW! You two little sons of a-!" Sakura screamed at the two as both twins just kicked her in the shins and grabbed her bowl of candy. Sakura limped to the ground.

**9:30pm**

"So your candy was...stolen?" Sakura symphonized as she got to knee level with a small five year-old girl, who was weeping.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She wailed.

Sighing, Sakura handed the angel (literally!) her second bowl of candy while sulking her head, sweat-dropping.

**9:43pm**

"What the hell! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Sakura bellowed as she dropped her third candy bowl on the porch, chasing after the group of teen boys who attempted to tee-pee her trees and bushes.

Like the ghost-boy before her, Sakura's huge back obi-type bow untied and flew loosely behind her.

Sakura's foot caught hold and...She tripped face first on the ground...

**9:50pm**

"Yes?" Sakura glared as she opened her door, still wiping the mud of her face.

"Trick or Treat! Smell my-!" A preteen chanted as he was about to pull down his pants.

"EW!" Sakura screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

**9:54PM**

"Trick or Threat?" A man wearing snake costume with lots of purple eyeshadow, way too old for trick or treating asked as he held out

his sack of candy.

"JUST TAKE IT ALL!" Sakura cried as she shoved her bowl into the man, slamming and triple-locking the door behind her.

**10:00pm**

"That's it; I'm all out of candy!" Sakura proclaimed to all the children running to her porch, slamming the door and turning off the porch's lights.

FINALLY!

Sakura nearly collapsed to the ground! That was the most GRUESOME Halloween she ever had to endure!

"No more! Absolutely no more!" She cried as she stampeded into her living room again, and for good this time!

She looked out her window, and smirked as she noticed some rain droplets falling.

"HAHA! Take that!" She happily said as the rain increased into a steady downpour, forbidding the children to continue their hunts for sugar. No more shall they bother her; no more shall little annoying brats kick her in the shins!

Suddenly, the rain let up and turned into a huge THRUST of down-pour! Sakura couldn't help but grin a bit at the annoying children's cries from the rain.

Trick or Treating was OVER FOR THE NIGHT!

Or so she thought. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Here's the end of the first chapter.**

**I am a bit nervous about the response but let me know your views.**

**The next Chapter will be done by tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Hope to see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**H**

Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
Its my first fanfic so it means a lot to me.

There will be frequent mentions of the horror movie "The Ring" in the fic, just to let you guys know.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE MOVIE THE RING.  
_

In the previous chapter

Sakura looked out her window, and smirked as she noticed some rain droplets falling.

"HAHA! Take that!" She happily said as the rain increased into a steady downpour, forbidding the children to continue their hunts for sugar. No more shall they bother her; no more shall little annoying brats kick her in the shins!

Suddenly, the rain let up and turned into a huge THRUST of down-pour! Sakura couldn't help but grin a bit at the annoying children's cries from the rain.

Trick or Treating was OVER FOR THE NIGHT!

Or so she thought...  
_

Third person Pov

"YES!" Sakura cried with joy as she jumped high in the air.

There was only one way to celebrate...

"It's movie time!" She declared as she grabbed a random movie from her DVD rack and popped it in without even looking at the box. Frankly, she didn't care. As long as she didn't have to go OUT THERE again!

Skipping ahead past the previews and to the main menu, Sakura  
's skin paled at what the main screen's title was.

'No...'

The Ring.

"Oh god..." She muttered as the eerie music played. Sure, it was Halloween and this said movie seemed to fit perfectly, but this wasn't the kind of movie to watch alone!

Especially alone!

"W-Well...how bad can it be? I mean, H-Halloween spirit!" She told herself over and over as she pushed the play button, gulping as the screen changed.

'I mean, a story about a haunted video tape that kills anyone who watches it in seven days by a creepy little girl who comes out of the TV? N-No big deal!'

Right?

WRONG!

"N-No, don't answer the telephone!" Sakura screamed as she sat up from the couch, yelling at the TV. But of course, the actor did not hear her and did so.

"NO! You DUMMY!"

'Seven Days...'

The creepy voice from the TV muttered, the hair's on Sakura skin rose!

"AH!" Sakura screamed at just the mere creepy voice.

"What the FREAK! DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH HER! RUN!" Sakura kept yelling and yelling as the actor just watched the little girl come closer and closer to the TV screen.

"AH!" Sakura kept screaming, "Freaking A!" Sakura quickly covered her eyes as screaming was heard from the TV. She quickly averted her attention to something other than the scary movie and her eyes landed on the clock.

It was 10:32 pm.

She peeked at the movie once more and saw the creepy ring girl on screen! Sakura screamed once more...just when she thought it couldn't get any worse...

"KYAH!" She screamed with fright as she launched her bowl of popcorn she was eating at the TV screen.

DING-DONG!

"Ah!" Sakura screamed that second, but then settled as she realized it was the door. Heart still pounding and legs still shaky from the terror she had just endured, Sakura paused the movie as scurried to the door.

Hadn't they cancelled the rest of trick or treating? Did the down-pour let up?

Sakura curiously opened the door; this must be one hardcore trick or treater...

"How may I serve you master?" She purred as she greeted whoever was at the door, after all, maybe the whole french-fascade would keep her from thinking of the movie!

Scary, Scary, Scary movie...

However, she didn't quite get a good look at whoever it was...

"Wow, that's not what I suspected. But then again, I'm not surprised." A familiar voice smirked, Sakura's eyes drifted to the attention of the voice with widen-eyes.

There before her on her porch was a boy at exactly her age, that or maybe a little bit older. He was completely soaked from head to toe from the rain; his white shirt was practically see-through from it! His black hair was dripping and then there were those onyx eyes that no one could forget...

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakuracried as her face turned beat-red as she stared at her fellow-classmate, whom she might add was the local heart-throb of the class.

Well, to everyone but her!

She was probably the only one with two X chromosomes that realized that Sasuke was COLD, HEARTLESS, SELF-CENTERED, AND CRUEL!

That was exactly why Sasuke was her ex-boyfriend.

"How come you never dressed up for me like that before?" He raised an eyebrow, Sakura flushed!

'Oh god, oh god oh god OH GOD!' Her mind raced as what she had just done probably meant to him!

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him, Sasuke just smirked at her, folding his arms.

"Isn't that obvious?" He responded slyly as his eyebrow rose, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

'So that's it.' Sakura thought with disgust.

SLAM!

She slammed the door right in his face!

"I didn't mean that! GOD!" Sasuke cried from the other end of the door, Sakura cringed at what he intended.

"Put two and two together, annoying girl!" He called over, "It's down-pouring like hell out here! JUST LET ME INSIDE!"

"Why should I?!" Sakura screamed at him from closed doors, "You can freaking catch the flu and I still won't care!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke seethed though his teeth, Sakura smirked.

Every girl's dream, torturing their ex-boyfriend to hell as they stood there, practically begging for you to stop.

"Why don't you just go home?!"

"Because do you think I can frig see through all the heavy rain and darkness? Don't be a bitch, let me in!"

"Oh, so I'm a bitch now?!" Sakura screamed as she opened the door to face him, the rain was now pouring harder as the wind swirled. "Well I'm sorry baby," She spat with bitter sarcasm, "But you can freeze to death after the heartbreak you put me through!" And with that, Sakura shut the foyer's lights off and slammed hard on the door, letting him know that she had left. Triple-locking the locks on the door, Sakura huffed as she marched away to continue what she was doing.

The nerve of him!

'What was I doing now?' Sasuke pondered as she sat back down on the couch, she glimpsed at the TV to see...

AH! PAUSEDFREAKY RING GIRL!

"AH!" She screamed as she frantically grabbed the remote, un-pausing the movie to shoo away the paused image.

Her heart raced as the contents of the movie played through, her legs shaking!

"It's just a movie, Sakura. Just a movie! Right now during this scene, the director probably yelled 'cut!' and they all ate doughnuts while laughing over the script. Yes, that's right...AH!" It was useless to convince herself, Sakura screamed as she hid under the pillows.

The movie was so scary!

"I can't handle this anymore!" She finally screamed as she flipped the TV off, burrowing her face into her pillows, shaking.

"Calm down, Sakura" She whimpered to herself as her body shook, "Calm down, Calm down!"

Seven days...seven days...seven days...

The haunting voice of the creepy girl kept echoing through her head, Sakura bit her lip.

Her heart pounded as she looked around the room, she was all alone...

"I-It's just a movie..." She whimpered to herself as she shakily stood up from her couch, heading towards her kitchen.

'Perhaps some tea would make me feel better...' She thought as she took out her kettle from the cupboard, soothing warmth always made her feel better. But then...

Creak!

Sakura gasped as her nerves jumped, dropping the kettle on the ground! She whipped her head around to notice that it was just her window shutter creaking from the wind, she sighed shakily.

Maybe that movie was getting to her after all...

Sorry if the chapter felt so short . I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer.

Until we meet again!

AzureFraust


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS INCLUDING THE MOVIE ' THE RING.'**

**Third person Pov**

"I'm getting paranoid...perhaps if I would have let Sasuke in, I wouldn't be so alone..." Sakura sulked, but as soon as she exhaled her breath, an angry flicker danced through her eyes.

"FORGET IT SAKURA!" She lashed out on herself, "He's your EX-BOYFRIEND, for crying out loud! You two didn't exactly end on the happiest of terms!"

Sakura stomped her foot in her frustration, pouting her lip, recalling the break-up. But then, her thoughts were cut short when she began to draw a blank on the memory...

'Wait...how did it end?' She pondered as picked up the kettle slowing from the ground, creases in her forehead.

Honestly, Sakura didn't know...

All she knew was that it was heated. They fought over something that she no longer remembered and she recalled cursing right at him before walking away, slamming the door.

That was the last time she really spoke to him, it wasn't an official "let's see other people" breakup at all.

It was the sudden realization that they were finished for good when she went home that night that brought her to tears.

That was a month ago...

"But whatever!" Sakura shook her head, chasing away the sad images of herself from it.

"That's in the past! Besides, there are better men than him!" She yelled, trying to convince herself.

"Now, moving on..." She began speaking to herself, "Let's fill this sucker up with some water..." She said as she stuck the kettle under her faucet, turning on the hot water. She tapped her foot impatiently as the water pour, and distinctly, she stuck her finger under the water, just to check the temperature.

'This is...odd...' Sakura thought as the water remained cold, even after a good minute it running.

Persistent, she let it run for a few more minutes before she checked it again.

Cold.

"Huh," Sakura placed her hands on her hips in frustration, "This is really weird. The only reason I know of the water being cold is if the shower was running...and I know I took mine this morning and I know I turned it off...but then...h-how?

Sakura froze.

Her skin paled, her nerves froze, and her legs shook.

Paranoia began to take over...

"W-What if...the girl from the movie...is using my shower instead of her well..." She panicked out loud as she tightened her grip on her apron. She closed her eyes tight but then only image she could see was that creepy ring!

Gasping, Sakura snapped her eyes wide as she grabbed the nearest object for defense with her…

A Frying Pan.

She scurried to the bottom of her steps with it, clutching the railing for dear life as she glanced up into the upper floor.

'Nonsense! Stop being so ridiculous, Sakura! You're seventeen! You should know that movies are fake...' She slowly made her ways up the stairs as the logic poured into her head, clutching the railing with both arms since her legs were so shaky.

"B-But then again, w-what if the Ring is based on a true story? W-What if they didn't mention it on the box because they knew it would dramatize people for life, and s-since there is other true-story horror flicks out there...' Her imagination began to soar.

Finally reaching the top of the steps, she silenced herself and her thoughts. She heard the sound of soft pattering and the distinct smell of soap...

Once again, she froze like death itself had come up and seized her.

And right now, it very well might of well have.

Someone was in Sakura's house, taking a shower, WITHOUT HER KNOWING!

Her breath quickened, it couldn't have been someone she knows because they would have come through the front or porch door, and her alarm would have gone off! As a matter of fact, if anyone tried to break into her house from anywhere, it definitely would have gone off!

She gulped as the hairs on her neck rose.

'The ring girl would be keen enough surely to avoid mere alarms...' Sakura thought, she knew she must be sounding crazy but her mind couldn't stop wandering! Thinking of the horrors!

Just when Sakura was about to convince herself otherwise, the water stopped falling.

Someone was coming out of the shower!

Sakura shook with fear as she approached the bathroom door, holding the frying pan close to her.

She definitely heard a presence from the bathroom, her heart raced. Footsteps were heard from the door as Sakura slowly twisted the door knob, gripping the frying pan hard.

It was now or never!

Shutting her eyes tight, she swung opened the door with a large thrust and screamed "GO BACK INTO YOUR WELL, YOU BITCH!"

WHAM!

Sakura thrusted the frying pan onto the victim's head hard before dropping it to the ground, it was that much pressure!

Sakura shook her hand, trying to dull the throbbing pain from it as she hopped up and down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" A male voice screamed at her in pain as Sakura snapped her eyes wide, she knew that voice...

Sakura slowly turned her head towards the person, her eyes slowly widening.

There lying on the bathroom tile was no other than Sasuke! He was sitting upright on the ground, frustrated as he gave her a huge death stare while he rubbed his throbbing head.

Blood rose to Sakura's face as she took note how he had nothing but a towel wrapped him, yet that faded quickly as reality hit her again.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! NAKED NONE THE LESS!" She bellowed at him as he struggled to stand up, Sakura kept her eye on her frying pan just in case...

"Can we NOT have this conversation WHILE I'M NUDE?! THANK YOU!" Sasuke yelled at her as he shoved her out of the bathroom, locking it. "God!" He flinched as he rubbed the huge gash on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Sakura fumed on the other side of the door. Biting the apron of her costume, just to prevent herself from giving Sasuke quite the colorful vocabulary lesson...

"GRR! KYAHHHH!" She screamed in her frustration, kicking and pounding the door repeatedly.

When Sasuke didn't answer her cries, she threw at him a few very unpleasant names and phrases (that cannot be mentioned in this fanfiction no matter what rating) before stomping her way downstairs.

Quite unsettling for a cosplay Maid ...

Sasuke sucked in his breath rapidly as Sakura pressed a little bit too hard on his forehead gash, she frantically removed the ice patch as she did.

Now, Sakura was short-tempered and all, but she did have a heart. As soon as Sasuke trudged down her steps (in one of her white robes, gah!), she did notice how she hit him hard in the forehead.

It was bleeding for Christ's sake!

Sakura gasped at this and ordered him to lie down right away! "S-Sorry..." She muttered as she dabbed the gash more lightly, "But you deserve it!" She yelled at him, "Why the hell where you in my bathroom anyway?! Showering too!" She creased her forehead as she glowered at him; Sasuke just stared at her in return.

"I was wet from the rain, what did you want me to do? Catch something?" He raised an eyebrow, Sasuke flinched.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!" She screamed as she stood up from her kneeling position, putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, amused. "Through your window."

Sakura gasped, "But that's on the second floor you idiot! How did you know-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, her face red.

Apparently some previous memories of Sasuke and her window resurfaced...

She was quick to shake her head of the thoughts, "That's not an open-gate! We BROKE UP! So that means my house if off limits, shower and all! Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

"What was I THINKING?! You smacked me with a bloody frying pan!" Sasuke shouted in his defense, sitting upright from the couch.

"That's only because I thought someone BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! Ugh, God!" Sakura huffed. "You really scared me!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he slumped back down against the couch, Sakura just gaped at him for doing so and ignoring her perfect rant. "Where's your mom anyway?" He asked as he closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"She's out; probably meeting a few friends were Halloween." She said as she sat on the recliner near the sofa, resting her chin on her hand. "I had to stay home for the night to watch for little kids and vandals, but looks like I got you instead." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, so you weren't going to Naruto's party?" Sasuke smirked, Sakura just gritted her teeth.

"I was suppose too."

"So that explains your whole get-up there," He continued to smirk, "And I just thought it was a present for me." Sakura seethed as she got up and smacked him with a pillow.

"SHUT UP! I'm just wearing this to lift my Halloween spirits! You just WISH you could wear a maid outfit and pull it off like me!"

Sasuke then snickered, "Pull it off? But Sakura, we've broken up..."

Sakura just stared at him, confused. It then took her a solid minute to understand what he meant...

"PERVERT!" She screamed at him as she smacked him again with the pillow, hard.

WHAM!

It hit him hard in the gash, causing the bandages to pop open and bleed.

Sasuke sucked in his breath once more as he bled; Sakura flinched and gasped at the sight.

"Oh, s-sorry!" She murmured as she got down to knee level, touching up on the bandages gently with her fingers. "But you know not to bring up my temper..."

He winced at the touch of her fingers before saying, "Not my fault..."

It was dead quiet as after that, so quiet that if Sakura was alone she would have been scared.

But Sasuke was here...and she hated to admit it, but she felt almost...

...Safe.

'Wait...what?' Sakura shook her head, chasing away any thoughts that she will later regret.

Sasuke closed his eyes, resting. The pinkette couldn't help but stare at him. His head was resting comfortably on the couch's armrest and she could even see a peak of his torso through the crease in the white robe...

Blood boiled to her face.

Sakura slapped herself mentally right as she saw this.

"Well, looks like I can't kick you out, too bad." Sakura smugly said, recomposing herself quickly after coming back to her senses...it was her EX after all!

"Ha," Was he said as he relaxed himself, probably trying to ignore her.

"So, don't bug me or do anything that'll make me change my mind." She narrowed her eyes at him before standing up, heading towards the kitchen. "Cause God forbid I will. "She huffed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, peaking from behind the sofa after her.

"What does it matter to you? Getting tea for myself! I would have had it sooner, but the hot water was in use! Hmm, I wonder why?!" She shouted back towards him, grabbing the kettle and filling it up.

"Good, get some for me too." Sasuke ordered.

"What?! Hell NO-"

Sasukr whipped at his cellphone and held it over his head, so Sasuke could see it from the kitchen's island. Sasuke just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you remember those three amazing hours we spent in that hot tub at Naruto's girlfriend party last summer?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the pictures they had clicked at Hinata's house. She stared at him like the Gates of Hell were right behind him. His smug smirk returned her way.

"W-We didn't do anything too far though!" Sakura hissed her face bright red yet an angry expression still showed.

"So, that's not what these photos look like." He snickered as he pulled up a few very tasteful images from his phone's photo folder, Sakura gasped!

"GIVE ME THOSE!" She nearly pounced on him!

"Unless you want the entire school to have these images sent to their phones, you better give me some tea."

Sakura gaped at him, she tried very hard to do something, something that would snap him and that phone of his in half but her mind drew a blank...

He had his point. If those photos got out, Sasuke would be the new GOD to the entire male student body while she herself would be labeled the sluttiest girl in school!

There was no use...

She resentfully stood up as she cringed her teeth, gripping her apron. Pressure points began to form ontop of her forehead. Taking in a deep breath, she let these words go through her gritted teeth.

"One Lump or Two?"

"Here you go," Sakura bitterly said as she walked into the living room, a tray of two tea cups on her hands. "Sasuke, take this...GAH!" She gasped as she entered the scene, crashing the cups to the floor!

"What's your problem?!" Sasuke yelled as he saw her and the crashed mess, Sakurajust ignored him however. Her eyes were glued to the television set, the movie that was on...

"W-Where...W-Why...TURN THAT OFF!" Sakura screamed as she marched up to Sasuke on the couch (ignoring the mess), trying desperately to grab the remote from his hands.

"What the-! Get off me!"Sasuke shouted, "Can't I watch a movie?!"

"No! Not this movie!" Sakura screamed as she persisted to grab the remote, this ended up in her being on top of him, struggling with all her might!

"Seriously, what the fu-!"

"AH!" Sakura screamed as the movie became more and more in-depth in horror, the pinkette buried her face into Saauke's chest!

"J-Just turn it off!" She whimpered as suspense music began to play, "Please! You can send the pictures if you want, just please!"

"Humph, alright." Sasuke said as he took out his cell, dialing.

"I was kidding, you jerk!" Sakura screamed as she smacked his phone away, causing it to land on the carpet across the room.

Silence...

Sakura then suddenly realized the position she was in. She was on-top of Sasuke, on her couch!

Shoving herself off immediately, Sakura folded her arms as she sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Idiot," She said as she averted her eyes the other way, pouting.

"Fine whatever," He smirked, "I wasn't complaining." Sakura turned pink.

What did he mean exactly?!

"What do you mean-"

BOOM!

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she pulled a pillow over her head, shaking. Thunder once more began to crash and dance with lightening.

"It's just a storm annoying-girl," Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura continued to shake.

"W-Whatever!" She yelled back at him, taking the pillow off her head and digging her nails into it. She was trying her best to sound tough around him, even though her attempts ended up futile.

She looked at the movie that was still playing to get her mind off of Sasuke, and her skin paled.

THEY.

WERE.

SHOWING.

THE.

HAUNTED.

VIDEO TAPE!

Sakura screamed as loud as she could as she chucked her pillow at the screen, Sasuke clutched his ears for dear life!

"Seriously!" He shouted as clutched his shoulder, shaking.

"T-Turn it off!" She cried, tears beginning to form out of the corner of her eyes, "P-Please!"

"Sakura, it's just a movie!"

The rain began to pound harder and harder as the movie intensified, each moment more and more gruesome. Sakura didn't think she could take it anymore! Just when she was about to jump off the couch and literally RIP the disc out of the DVD player, the worst suddenly occurred.

BAM!

CRASH!

A bright flash of lightening surged as the power suddenly went out! Darkness filled everything and it was dead quiet...

Well, that and Sakura's death scream.

**Whew that was long.**

**It was quite fun to write the intersections between Sakura and Sasuke.**

**The next chapter will be out in a few days.**

**Don't forget to leave as review as it gives me the motivation to work harder.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until we meet again.**

**AzureFraust**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I had a lot of free time today so I decided to do a double update.**

**Thanks for the love and support It really means a lot to me.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS INCLUDING THE MOVIE 'THE RING'.**

**Third person Pov**

"Oh my god, she's coming to get us! The ring girl is gonna get us since we watched her video!" She kept screamed and screaming as she lunged at Sasuke and clutched him tighter, possibly choking him in the process.

"Let go!" He yelled as he threw her off.

Sakura didn't know where she landed but she knew it was on the floor because it caused a HUGE THUD!

It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything!

Not even Sasuke!

"S-Sasuke, where are you?!" She desperately cried as she stuck her hands out, trying to feel her surroundings. If anything, Sakura HATED BLACKOUTS!

ESPECIALLY ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!

Sakura felt around, she was kneeling on the floor, and she definitely felt the coffee table and couch next to her.

A small blue light began to shine to her left and Sakura noticed that it was the light of Sasuke's cellphone that she had swatted away previously.

"Relax," Sasuke ordered, but not in a rude way. The light approached her and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up.

Sakura hung on to it tight, she clung herself to Sasuke's torso.

He didn't say anything to stop her.

"Do you have any candles somewhere or something?" He asked as he used his cellphone to guide the two towards cabinets and cupboards that could possibly hold a source of light.

"Y-Yeah, over here." Sakura let go of him as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards an oak cupboard in the dining room. She picked up the two red dining candles and handed one to Sasuke as she took one in her other hand. She wondered over to the small drawer next to the table and pulled out a box of matches,

Once they had everything, they went back to the living room. Sakura knelt before the edge of the coffee table while Sasuke rested himself on the corner of the couch.

"Now let's just light it..." Sakura said to herself as got between the two candles which they placed on the coffee table, pulling out the matchbox.

Sasuke held his phone close to the candle so she could see.

She took out a match and stroked it against the side, causing a flame to appear on the small stick. Sakura hovered the flame over the wick of the first candle and lit it carefully.

"Don't hold it for so long!" Sasuke said, irritated. Sakura creased her forehead, "Shut up!"

"I'm just saying!"

"SHUT UP-AH!" Sakura sucked in her breath as she dropped the now fully-burnt up match to the coffee table.

She clung to her finger as she waved it up and down, trying to relieve herself of the pain.

"I told you! You waited two long and the flame burnt up the match!" Sasuke said as he took the lit candle and lit the other candle with it, not taking his glare off of Sakura.

"Well, I'm sorry!" She hissed at him as she held her burnt finger in her hand tight, trying to exert away any pressure from it.

The raven-headed teen just stared at her, watching her as she wallows in her small piece of pain.

The boy sighed.

"Let me see it." Sasuke reached out his hand towards her, however, Sakura recoiled.

"No, stay away!" She shifted her weight away from him, yet his hand persisted.

"Do you want it to hurt like hell for the rest of the night? He persisted, "I'm offering help, if you don't want it fine, but have fun using that hand tomorrow."

Sakura stared at him, her eyes becoming somewhat understanding. Giving in, she slowly let go of her finger and reached it towards him.

Sasuke took it and held it near the fire, "W-What are you doing?! BURNING IT AGAIN?!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke hushed her.

"For light, stupid. God." He examined her burn, delicately brushing his fingers against the sore. Sakura bit her lip at the pain it caused, but yet...The way he looked right now...the way the fire sparkled against his hair and eyes...The way his eyes seemed to hold care over the burn. How delicate he was...

"Sasuke..."Sakura began but before she could even say anymore, the said boy took her finger and stuck it in his mouth.

Silence… The pinkette's world stopped.

The only sound that could be heard than was the small flickering of the candles, and Sakura's beating heart...

She knew she should pull it out, she knew that his actions were inappropriate for an ex to do to an ex...But...

She didn't want to.

For what seem liked forever, Sasuke took her finger out and rubbed the burn a little bit before letting it go. Sakura slowly put her hand back into her lap, looking down.

"Better?" He asked, Sakura turned a bright pink. She sure was glad it was dark...

"Yeah..." She murmured. Her mind couldn't help but wonder, now what?

It was a blackout; Sasuke was in her house, the only light they had where two candles and a cellphone...

All they could do now was...

...

Talk.

"Sasuke, what where you doing out in the cold anyway?" Sakura spoke up, breaking the silence. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why were you outside in the storm. Weren't you at Naruto's party?" She looked at him, her eyes asking.

"Yeah I was there, but it was a drag. I decided to leave early but it was too dark and I got screwed when I only noticed that when I was a good few blocks away from Naruto's house. Your house was the closest and it decided to rain, so there's your answer for that."

"Oh..." Sakura looked down at her hands, fiddling with her lacey apron once more. She began to feel guilty on how she treated him when he was at her door, and for the time she smacked him with the frying pan...

"...Does it still hurt?" She spoke up again in the silence, Sasuke just stared at her. She seemed depressed, guilty, and she was on the verge of sniffles...

"What, my forehead? It'll clear up in a week; don't worry about it, Troublesome." He said in his bored tone, Sakura nodded her head. "Ah..."

More silence...

"Is that why you hit me?" Sasuke smirked, Sakura just looked his way.

"Huh?"

"You thought I was the ring girl who was coming out of your shower, didn't you?" He snickered, Sakura shrieked a little bit at the memory.

"H-How did you..." She began but he cut her off.

"I went out with you for 9 months Sakura; I think I know you well by now." Was all he said.

The silence continued...

"8 months." Sakura murmured minutes later. Sasuke just looked at her, confused.

"We went out for 8 months..."She repeated softly once more...

"Oh..." Sasuke said as he too, looked down at his hands.

Both teens were quiet as they thought over those times, what it was like, how it ended...

**It feels a bit weird writing romantic scenes. **

**I just hope it doesn't seem cringey.**

**Anyways the next chapter will be out in a few minutes.**

**Hope you like it**.

**Until we meet again**

**AzureFraust**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to merge chapter 5 and 6 together as I was told that chapter 6 feels kind of rushed.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS INCLUDING THE MOVIE" THE RING. "**

* * *

**Third person Pov**

"How did it end?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Some fight...I honestly don't remember on what though..."

"Me neither..."

More silence...

"Ha, it's almost funny." Sakura began to giggle, "If we were in the same predicament now a few months ago, what would be happening?" She laughed, Sasuke laughed too, catching the drift.

"You wouldn't be able to hold me back." He snickered; Sakura blushed a bit as she laughed as well.

"But we never actually went all the way, and you know it." She teased.

"Ah, but they're times when we almost did..." Sasuke trailed off, Sakura nodded, laughing.

"Yup, crazy times..."

There was more silence. Sakura herself didn't think she could bear it. Stillness and silence could be the heaviest burden on a person, and sometimes, it could be the very thing to drive a person insane.

She looked around the dark room, and she tried her best to restrain a murmur. Darkness, to her, was something to be feared. You had no idea what was in front of you, or what was coming at you. Anything could grab you and you wouldn't have the time to react.

With these thoughts rushing through her mind, Sakura began to weakly whimper.

"What now troublesome?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"N-Nothing!" She cried, a little bit too loud to be convincing. Thunder crashed once more and Sakura yelped, Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

He hated her petty reactions to mere less thunder. It was so childish and pathetic.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, shutting her eyes tight. Her heart raced, the sight didn't change. It was so dark that the room and her shut eyelids showed that exact same image.

Nothing but Darkness.

"Sasuke," She finally spoke up, her voice much clearer than a murmur yet it was still quieter than a whisper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, though she couldn't see it since her eyes were still shut tight.

"I-I'm scared..." She whimpered, she didn't care anymore about dignity. About pride.

She needed comfort, she needed reassurance...

"So?" Sasuke scoffed, "Deal with it."

Sakura broke into a sob, "B-But...I c-can't..." The storm was becoming heavy and Sakura noticed the candle wick becoming dimmer, the girl's eyes widened.

Sakura gasped.

"What now?" Sasuke said, frustrated.

"The candles..." Sakura said but before she could even explain, it happened. The two candles slowly died and once again, the two teens were left in complete darkness.

"Great..." Sasuke muttered as he went to flip open his phone for light but as soon as he did, a loud DING! could be heard and the blue light of the phone shut off.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked in the now pure darkness of the room, there was no source of light. The image of Sasuke clenching his teeth could not be seen.

"My phone just died."

Sakura whimpered as she clung to herself. Lightening boom and crashed, temporarily lighting up the room for a brief second. Sakura was quick to check the surroundings.

She saw Sasuke just sitting on the couch, looking at her. Her eyes then averted to the other images in her living room and as she did, she screamed.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, sounding concerned for once.

"T-The ring girl!" Sakura cried, tears flowing down her red cheeks. "R-Right over there!"

It was dark once again however, and Sasuke could not see where the girl was pointing at.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Sakura just began to frantically cry.

"O-Over near the grandfather clock! S-Sasuke, h-hold me!" She began to cry as she got up and fell on the couch, clutching him tight.

"S-Sakura R-Relax!" He tried his best to console but to no avail, the girl kept wailing.

"It probably was a dark coat handing on a coat rack near the clock! Think, is there a rack near the clock?!"

Sakura sniffed as she recalled, "M-Maybe..."

"Then there you go." Sasuke assured, patting her head.

"B-But I'm still scared!" She whimpered, holding him tighter than before.

"O-Oh Sasuke!" She gasped and wailed, clinging to him for dear life. Sasuke didn't know what to do!

She pressed hard against him, causing both to topple over onto the couch with Sasuke on the bottom and Sakura on top. Only Sasuke seemed to notice this.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry for locking you out, I'm sorry for everything! J-Just please!"

Sakura begged, though she had no idea what for...

"Please what?!" He was confused, what was she talking about?!

Sakura was shaking in his arms, desperately crying.

Sasuke clenched his teeth; he needed to shut her up somehow! But he didn't know how!

"Sakura!" He tried calling her name, to snap some sense into her.

Wasn't working.

"C'MON SAKURA!" He cried once more.

Nope.

There was only one way...

"Damn it Sakura!" He finally yelled as he grabbed her forcibly the chin, crushing his lips onto hers.

That did it.

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke did so; she looked into his eyes and noticed that his were shut tight. Uncontrollably, she closed hers too.

And just like that suddenly, it all came back.

Those feelings that they felt for each back then fluttered back to the surface and neither one of them could do anything to stop them.

Sasuke only meant to kiss her for a brief second to quiet her, but now that those lips had come into contact with ones that seemed to fit perfectly over his, he just couldn't stop.

When Sasuke deepened the kids, Sakura didn't stop either. She brought her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It was as if they never broken up and they were picking up from were they have left.

Sakura then finally realized what she was begging for a few minutes ago. She was not begging for reassurance, for safety...

She was begging for his warmth, his touch, his kiss, and now that she thought of it now, maybe that's what was making her upset all along.

It wasn't the blackout, the crashing thunder, or the strikes of lightening...

It was the the thought of him just sitting there, no longer hers to hold, to love, to be with...

"Sasuke..." She said his name as he continued to kiss her, holding her tightly in his arms as he sat upright, Sakura in his lap.

He hushed her once more before she could continue what she was going to say as he kissed her on the lips again, and again, and again.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity to both of them, Sasuke pulled back as Sakura just sat there on his lap.

The lightening flashed once more, and he saw her face once more.

Her eyes were tear-streaked yet they were dried now and her chest was panting heavily.

They just stared at each other before neither could hold back any longer.

Sakura pressed her lips against his once more, before muttering "Thank you..." in his ear.

"I really needed that..." She muttered softly, her eyes softened as well, "I missed that...I mean, I missed you..."

"I'm right here." Was all Sasuke said as he pulled her in once more, kissing her deeply.

'Then stay..." She murmured in between breaths, "Because I don't want you to go...I never did..."

Sasuke broke from the kiss and looked at her, making out her eyes from the darkness.

"Neither did I..."

Sakura smiled before she dove back in, kissing him more fiercely than before. Sasuke held her tight and then both their minds began to wonder...

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Suddenly, the power turned back on, which caused Sakura to lift herself from him in realization. Along with the power, the TV turned back on and the movie began to play once more.

Sakura screamed, and Sasuke sighed.

Damn Movie.

* * *

**Phew! Finished! Sorry for the short chapter ! but hopefully it will wrap up things.**

**But did you guys like it? I hope nothing was rushed; I was trying to get this up as soon as possible XD and yes for those who are asking in PMs, "Why does Sakura freak out so much over a simple movie?" Listen, watch that movie and you'll see why (shutters) that movie is scary…**

**It's my first fanfiction that I've finished and I am glad that I didn't dragged it on for week's or more so don't forget to review to tell me your views regarding the fanfic.**

**I'll try to come up with new stories if I can.**

**Until Next Time**

**AzureFraust**


End file.
